Date A live: Ai no Osore
by Psychosis of a Yandere Fox
Summary: The summer has ended a dark cloud looms over Itsuka Shido and his friends more spirits appear and not all friendly and filled with light spirits of death and fear the mother and time can the future seen by one stopped by all and can everyone come out unharmed physically and mentally by the worst to come
1. chapters 1-2 part 1

hello hows it going guys -waves- this is my second fanfiction story (the next one i plan is Mirai Nikki:Code Error) in case you were wondering Ai no osore is Japanese for fear of love (you'll see why latter) well I better shut up and let you read the story atode!-yandere4ever (oh yeah ps they will be fan shipping in here even the ultimate ship let you find out yourself)

CHPT.1 Morning in a home spirits

 **Knock,knock,knock!** " _Shido wake up I'm hungry"_ This is how shido woke up most mornings now Tohka knocking on his door yelling shes hungry. He sat up from his bed and rubbed the drowsyness from his eyes and called back " _Right give me a moment Tohka"_ She replied back with a okay and the sound of her footsteps going downstairs fading. He got out of bed grabbed his uniform and went to the bathroom. He made sure to knock first as it was wise to when you lived with 5 technically 6 girls but miku was usually on tour. No one was in there he went in and took a 10 minute shower got out dried off and dressed. When he opened the door Yoshino stood there waiting.

Yoshino a small blue haired and eyed girl at the most 13 years old and always had a puppet named Yoshinon on her left hand who shido questioned himself wether that thing actually did talk by it self or she was just really good at ventriloquism. He greeted her and asked if he had been making her wait before she answered Yoshinon said " _Yeah were took your sweet time didn't you princess"_ perhaps that thing really did speak by it self... Yoshino quickly denied this and said " _W-we just got here when you opened the door you didnt make us wait"_ and before another word was said she slipped under him into the bathroom closing the door. He went to his room dumped his pajamas off on his bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. When he went into the kitchen there stood Tohka getting a glass of milk. Tohka was his age slightly shorter then him and had long violet hair and eyes she also possessed a great hunger and personality of a child at times. He greeted her and asked how hungry she was this morning she replied " _very hungry"._ He sighed and went to work about 10 minutes into cooking Kotori came in she was his adopted sister. Kotori a couple years younger had red hair styled in twin tails and red eyes despite her age and looks she was the reason they had a home and money as she was the captain of a air ship called "Fraxus". She went and made some coffee which recently took a liking to but always with a ton of sugar and cream she asked what they were eating he replied " Eggs, hash browns, and fried fish. Then she left the room to the living room when he finished he went to the living room and found Yoshino,Tohka, And Kotori all watching a Soap Opera as usual for Tohka and Yoshino, and he told them grub was on, then wnet and called out to Yuzuru and Kaguya the twins in the house hold.

They came down with drowsyness in their eyes and with a bed hair... good thing Miku wasnt here to see this. The twins Yuzuru and Kaguya they had auburn hair and amber eyes but were different in personality Yuzuru spoke monotone and direct Kaguya spoke with emotion and was open-ish they both were Shidos age. When everyone sat down to wat they filled them selves up and got up to go get ready for school except Kotori who was out of school because her job and Yoshino... he didnt know about her. He grabed his school bag with everything inside needed for the first day of school now that the summer was over and he had to head back. As he slipped his shoes on Tohka came running down the hall and accidentally slipped a rug falling on to her back, as he looked at her he saw as she laid down he could see up her skirt and felt a blood drop drip from his nose. He walked over wiping his nose and helped her back up he noticed that Yuzuru and Kaguya were watching him the whole. " _Remark: you are a pervert shido"_ Yuzuru said and then it was Kaguya's turn which turned out to be lengthy and included the words perverted jackass and filthy idiot... harsh that hurt... ah who was he kidding he didn't care not much anyways. After everything was said and they left he thought " _ITs not easy living with 5 spirits if i were to make angry could level the city with ease sigh well its for a good cause I suppose long as they arnt killed by the AST "_

 _CHPT 1 Morning in a home of spirits End_

 _CHpt 2 Surprises and Nightmares_

Now that summer had ended and he was heading back to school with 3 beautiful girls. Shido had learned to ignore the usual jealous stares of other guys. Tohka told Shido she wanted a snack before going to school he sigh and said " we just ate really you want to eat again?" She looked at him with a stern face and he sighed again "fine what about you two still hungry?" Yuzuru and Kaguya said they were fine. So they made a small detour to a Bakery and picked up a loaf of sweet bread for Tohka and continued to walk. While he walked he thought something seemed off then he noticed she wasent watching him perhaps she was busy, but speak of the devil when he looked up there she was Kurumi standing on top of a building watching him from a far like a phantom. Kurumi again his age had a crimson eye and a golden roman numeral eye with a actual ticking hand on it and wore her Astral dress her spirit uniform out of any spirit he knew only she was actually out for his life and was a class S spirit Nightmare class the 2nd strongest class besides SS which Tohka turned into when under a amazing amount of stress anger and blinked and she was gone, Tohka looked at him and where he was looking and said " _Shido are you okay? did you see something?_ " he came back to reality and said " _oh yeah im fine i didnt see anything""well stop looking like a crazed day dreamer"_ she replied " _Crazed day dreamer?! your the one to talk"_ he retorted and Yuzuru said " _agreement: Shido is right your not the one to talk about crazed day dreaming"_ Kaguya said " _Well Im on Tohka's side so you two should shut up because he does look like a crazed day dreamer "_ Yuzru replied back to this with " _Retaliation: And in the mornings you look like a Fat cow that learned to walk with bed hair "_ Before this could escalate any further they had reached school.

In the school the twins and he and tohka went separate ways as they were in different class rooms, So he and Tohka went to their room there Origami was already sitting she noticed him and waved hello he waved back but Tohka ignored her as she was on rough terms with her ( Origami has tried multiple times to kill her and had once killed Shido but was saved from Kotori's spirit regeneration he had sealed in himself) and they sat down in a few minutes the rest of the class filed in and took their seats but there was a empty seat by his side. There must be a new student here then he thought. Then Reine came in she was both the teacher of the class and Shido's adviser of sorts as she worked for Kotori. Riene in her 30's and was a heavily insomniac person who hadnt slept in at least 15 years she had silver hair and of course heavy bags under her eyes. She greeted the class and said " _Today we have a new student joining us please dont overwhelm her she is just a student here "_ So he was right there was a new student he wondered who she was ... but unknowingly he already knew the new student all to well. Suddenly the classroom door flew open and there stood...Miku and she shouted out " _DARLING IM HERE!"_ Shido was not the only one shocked and surprised but he was the only one horrified by her apperence in the school. Miku was a famous singer she had waist long blue hair not only was she a singer who had to Shido's horror and proclaimed him as her lover multiple times on stage she was a also a lesbian who was only Bi for him as she hated all other men (long story). Not thinking he jumped up and yelled out " _Wait what are you doing here?! Your supposed to be in Osaka!"_ all she did was giggle and made her way by him in the empty desk. Needless to say the rest of the day he was followed by her no matter where he went ( even stood out the boys restroom) He was also mobbed by boys trying to get why he had not only 3 beautiful girls with him but now a 4th and she was famous. Thinking of a way to escape this he walked up to Tohka and said loudly " _Hey tohka tonight wanna go out another date?"_ he looked behind him Miku was not caring great...just wonderful. BUt tohka smiled happily and nodded and he said " _okay then ill meet you at the water fountain at 8 (20:00) "._

At 7:30 he got ready and left to be first at the fountain but Tohka was already there " _wait what? hows that possible she w_ _as upstairs still when i left"_ he thought but cast the thought from his head and went up to her greeting her. " _I bet your hungry wanna eat first?"_ of course she nodded and said " _I choose"_ those words worried him because she had a taste for expensive places. Secretly he checked his wallet he had 7000 yen but then saw a credit card he forgot kotori gave him the card for these kinda things. He sighed in relief and said okay surprised by his willingness she looked at him to see if he was joking and saw he wasent and grabbed his arm and quite literally dragged him on the ground to a Sushi restaurant. He got up shook off the dizzyness and dirt off him and went in and ordered a table for two and went to go sit down. They made their orders and then Tohka asked " _did you ask me out tonight to escape Miku or becasue you wanted too?"_ he replied back with " _honestly a little of escaping MIku but mainly to be with you why do you ask?"_ and Tohka pointed to a table over at the other side of the room and there sat Miku hiding behind a menu watching them surrounded by a few girls. Shido shook bis head and decided to ignore this they ate and got up to leave. They then went to a Michiyuki play which he thought Tohka would enjoy and she did but of course cried at the Suicide part of the play he asked her if she was okay she nodded and hugged his arm the whole way back home. When they got home he tucked her in bed he kissed her cheek and shut the lights off and closed the door.

[ **Tohka's veiw** ] She watched him close the door but wished that he would stay till she fell asleep. She turned her body over to get comfortable and slowly drifted into a dream. Her dream started off her and Shido walking down town holding her warmly it felt so perfect so nice. Then something happened and her dream took a complete turn the sky turned blood red the surrounding buildings were now destroyed and she was in so much pain her whole body she noticed 5 bodys all looking limp and almost dead like to her horror she reconiged them they were Yoshino, Miku, Kotori, and Yuzuru and Kaguya all in their spirit uniform. In her front was Shido kneeling down in front of 3 dark figures one of them lifted their leg and kicked Shido in the face. She tried to scream but her voice wouldnt work. On the ground he just kept muttering " _Failure,failure,failure,failure, I failed them Im a faiure failure,failure"_ Finally she couldnt take this anymore and woke up. She found that Shido was cradling her and everyone standing in her door way looking worried and scared. She learned that she had been screaming and crying in her sleep and tossing and turning as she was in pain. Shidio asked her what happened silently she told him and he nodded and asked everyone just go back to bed now it was all good. They all said some words of comfert and closed the door and then shido said " _Look Ill sleep in here to protect you from another nightmare okay"_ She nodded and laid back down and closed her eyes feeling Shido close by and fell back into sleep nearly dreamless except for a image of a white gown and and sunset and the feeling of happyness

Chpt 2 Surprises and Nightmares End

next chapter Chapter 3 The image of fear


	2. Chapter 3 Image of fear

okay uh well hello everyone im back with the next part of Ai No Osore I hope you liked the last part I try to study characters to be able to replicate them well to near perfectness (i might throw a splash of what i think is good) but this is the chapter the next spirit comes in I will say she's either a class S or SS so i hope you will think this is good -Yandere4Ever (p.s my top 3 characters are 1Tohka 2. kurumi 3. and Yoshino or Yuzuru oh also this is a alternate world so Mayuri isnt part of this sorry...Id add her but i have no idea what her personality is like since I cant find a damn copy of Mayuri Judgement Oh also Origami is still part of the AST Might change that so she's a Spirit later maybe then finally forgive i'm sure i skrewed up Kurumi's personality a bit ( I havent watched Date A live Since September when i got mad when I could Find Mayuri's Judgement anywhere for sale or online)

CHAPTER Ɛ ɹɐǝɟ ɟo ǝƃɐɯᴉ ǝɥʇ _(_ the image of fear)

Shido woke up the next morning and sat up looking around momentarily confused how he got into Tohka's room. Then the memory of last night came back to him was that really a dream? he had been through to much and knew to much just to mark that off as some out of the blue nightmare. He looked down by his side Tohka wasnt there she must have already gotten up then suddenly he rememberd school. He looked at the nearest clock it was only 06:42 hours good another hour or so till they had to go. He got up from the bed and exited the room to his on his way there he heard water running in the bathroom so she must be taking a shower. He dressed in his room and went out to the hallway and went down stairs and the sight that greeted him was well unsual.

Everyone was making breakfast well nearly everyone Yuzuru was ordering everyone around saying things like _"Confusion:the onions come last what are you doing?"_ and _"Motivation: We're almost done work faster till its done so Tohka can eat when she comes down"_ and perhaps she went a bit far with this one when she saw her sister sneak eating _"Caught: Fat cow dont't eat the bread thats for Tohka"_ even with bread stuffed in her mouth Kaguya yelled back _"FAT COW?! yours are bigger I checked the sizes! and eating dosnt make you a_ cow!" this must have irritated her cuz she throw a wet pan at Yuzuru but for Shidos dismay it missed its target find it self on his face. The throw was rather powerful considering it shot him back onto the ground on the ground he felt a small tickle of blood come from his nose (no perverting) Yuzuru helped him up and said to Kaguya _"sarcasm: Good aim very well done spot on accuracy"_ _Its your fault you dodged it thus making it hit him so its your fault not mine!"_ Kayguya retorted. Shido now with the blood stoped and wiped from his face calmed down down and said " _please don't get so violent everytime please"_ and also muttered under his breath _"and get me nearly killed everytime it happens"_. The girls finished breakfast and set the table just as Tohka came down stairs. Everyone ate happily with out a problem and the memory of last night washed down and unspoken or thought of.

Finally they finished there meal and all got ready and left for school. When they got to school shido thought to him self _"thats weird I didn't see Kurumi today I always see her a least once when i go out what is she doing now?"._ He sat down at his desk and started the school day. Around noon he started to get a uneasy feeling but couldn't place why or how it wasn't his stomach that bothered him or his head it seemed his entire body was disturbed but he did his best to ignore wise the day was pretty uneventful and peaceful (besides the fact that it was one thing to show up with three beautiful girls it was another to show up with four and one is a internationally famous singer,And because of that he got a different kind of stare and muttering towards him that said " _you did something i dont know what but you did something...like witchcraft"_ )Finally the last school bell rang the Fridays school day was finally way back he could just feel the stares at him as Miku clung to him his neck grew hot from they're stares. Finally at home he slammed the door glad the stares could not reach him in here at least. He went to the kitchen to get a snack and a glass of milk he saw they were low so he would have to go out tonight to pick some stuff up. He rested for a few hours and went out to a nearby general market.

When he entered the market he saw Origami and went over to her. She hadent heard him enter the market door and realized he was behind her so she jumped a little when he spoke _"hey Origami nice seeing you here"._ She looked a him and replied _"oh hi Shido nice seeing you too how are you?" "I'm...okay i guess im not dead thats the biggest plus well i guess actually its no one has tried to kill me since DEM went crazy"_ she nodded " _Thats good well i better get going nice seeing Shido I hope to see you again soon"_ she said " _Yeah you too see ya" he replied back._ With that she checked her Items off and left Shido followed the same soon after.

ON his way back a sound reached his ears that hadnt rang since DEM attacked. It was a Spacial Quake Siren there was a Spirit coming in. In a matter of minutes the streets were clear of all life but him in another minute a massive explosion shook the ground and the initial impact was about three blocks from him. He droped his bags and ran towards the impact crater there he found the new was sitting on the ground she had pretty long hair maybe half her body length or knee length pink hair and reddish eyes and her attire consisted of sleeveless coat is the best way to describe it with a 2cm wide strap that ran down her arms to a pair of finger less gloves and a short skirt with a pair of what may be artfully torn stockings and a pair of odd looking futuristic(?) high heels. Her entire Astral dress was nearly black except for a few silver chains that hang from her skirt and a gold rose that popped out of a coat pocket by her breast. After his quick observation Kotori's voice kicked in through his ear piece he wore incase these events happen " _Shido I got view on you so i can see the spirit to take it easy with this one she isn't on our know spirits list and you might hurry the AST is coming pretty soon"_ that's different a unidentified spirit. Shido slowly went into the crater hole and walked over to the Spirit " _Uh hi don't worry im not here to hurt you my names Shido"_ all she did was merely look at him and cocked her head confused by his words and apparently she lost interest in him and back to doing what she was doing before picking up rubble and looking at her body examining it." _What the?"_ he thought and clicked his mic and spoke to Kotori " _Uh she dosnt know what im saying and she is acting as if everything is new why is that?"_ Kotori took a second and replied back " _Well shido considering she is a unknown Spirit there is a huge likely hood this Spirit is well a new born explaining her actions now"_

He looked around and saw nearby a construction sight that was mostly done that would have to do. He held out his hand perhaps getting he want to take her somewhere she grabbed hold when she stood she almost fell back down her first steps seemed shaky but improved on they're way over to the building they found a good isolated room dark and square. Shido knew that Spirits learn amazingly fast so he asked " _do you have a name?"_ instead she looked at him thought for a second and repeated what he said. Her voice sounded clear but there was something that sent a chill down his spine something of fear. He had been sitting down on the ground when they had entered and then he got up but a explosion blew a hole in the left wall sending him sprawling on to the ground.

when he looked at the source of the blow he saw 7 AST members including...of course Origami. Seeing him on the ground she must have jumped to the conclusion that the girl was hurting him thus drawing a energy sword and flying towards her. He yelled out " _NO ORIGAMI WAIT!"_ and went to jump in front but the girl lifted her arm stopping him and whispered " _Dance the song Siren"_ for a second nothing happened then a pure black pulse came from her going through everyone in front of her. They did nothing for another second then one by one starting with Origami they fell to the ground lifeless. Then they started to all yell in the worst yell possible the yell of pain fear and terror he noticed that all the AST members eyes had gone black. He looked at the girl and she seemed to be enjoying this her eyes illuminating a blood red color she licked her lips in enjoyment. He told her to stop for a second she looked at him and nodded then swung her arms in a straight line and they're yells stopped.

They didn't get back up but rather seemed sleeping then he heard her voice " _well that was interesting all right quite envious of that ability."_ He knew the voice he looked behind him and there stood Kurumi (Tokisaki ((had too)) ) " _K-kurumi what are you doing here?"_ she walked past him and went over to Origami's body and examined it and replied back " _I felt the Mana of a new Spirit I just couldnt miss something like this you know that...especially after last time with Miku"_ well she had a point she dosnt ever miss these kinda things...like ever. " _What do you want?"_ Shido asked Kurumi now done examining Origami's body walked over to him and whispered " _A lot"_ she could see he felt uncomfortable when she said this and giggled. She steeped back and then said " _well I was just going to watch the events of here but this girl intrigued me does she have name?"._ Shido shook his head no and then she said " _Well thats not right i guess we'll have to name her you come up with her first name I'll do her last"_ Shido blinked a few times and said " _Uhhh...okay"_ and then whispered " _Uhh Kotori now would be a good time to help I need a first name"_ Kotori replied back " _One step ahead of you give us a minute to vote"_

[Kotori's view] " _Ok people you know the drill cast your votes now!"_ She sat in her seat looking at the names coming up. She saw a name that was just stupid enough for her to say " _Really?! Mary what time period are we in the 19th century?! Come on be serious!"_ finally all names were casted and she a name that she liked "Mirai" " _future hum i like it after these girls are his future"_ and repeated it to Shido

[Shido's view] He repeated the name to the nameless girl she looked at him for a second and the said " _yes"._ He sighed with relief because lst name he tryed to name a spirit namely Tohka she nearly killed him. Then it was Kurumi's turn her last name she said would be "Osore" Shido looked at her and said _"Wait what why that last name?"_ She shrugged and said _"Because I like it so deal with it hum"._ Gosh she's hard to understand but that's the way she was. Kurumi walked over to the blast hole and looked at the moon and said _"Well I have to go now its been nice shido im sure we'll see each other very soon"_ Kotori who who heard this yelled out in to Shido's ear piece " _Look shido I know its not the best choice but ask her out on a date now!"_ Mindlessly he obyed the order. Kurumi who had been walking to the shadows of the room to shadow travel looked back and in the dark her left eye glowed creepily and she said " _well thats a surpriser better not let me down lets meet Sunday at 8:00pm at the water fountin we met last time better not disappoint me"_ With that she steeped in to the shadows and disappered. Shido sighed and thought _"well thats out of the way till sunday make or break"_ he looked at the girl now named Mirai and said " _hey I forgot Im Itsuka Shido not worry I think you know now im friendly uhh...why dont you come back home with me tonight"_ She seemed to know what he said because she walked up to him ready to follow. Before they left Shido went over to Origami and placed his jacket over her to keep her warm till she woke up and with that he and Mirai left for his home this was going to be a long explaination to everyone.

Chpt.4 The Image of fear END

next Chapter chpt 4 Timed Date


End file.
